KPJ3 - Adventures in the Pokemon Jungle
by LemurKat
Summary: Kataryna and Kameron venture into the unknown in a quest for knowledge.
1. Default Chapter

# Road Tripping

I lay on my bed in the Pokemon hostel and stared at the ceiling. Maki and Snuggles were playing ball in the corner, throwing a tennis ball at each other, Ozmos, Florion or anyone that got in their way. Florion was curled up, head on his paws, having a rather desultory conversation with Kameron's Flareon whilst Ozmos sat on the windowsill, grooming her long fish-like tail in the sunlight. The place was full of Pokemon, since I hated leaving mine in their Pokeballs and the habit was starting to rub off on Kameron. It had been several months since we had both been shot in Grymtown, several months in which we had delivered the fossil to Siryntown's Natural History museum. Several months since Kameron had recovered from his injured lung (although he still had problems breathing when he over-exerted himself), and we had a new mission.   
I had been attending some of Doctor Warwick's lectures, and reading lots about Pokemon ecology. If it were not for all the jargon (aka gibberish), I would have probably learnt enough to upstage all the students, but I could not understand some of the terms. Doctor Warwick had gone to the Natural History Museum and talked the curator into helping me seek out the Pokemon jungle and Maki's wild relatives, and hopefully to study them. It all seemed quite exciting, much better than wandering from city to city collecting badges so that I could fight professionally. The grant had given us everything we needed to spend several weeks in the jungle – food, insect repellent, more insect repellent, an emergency radio, a new tent (mine had been lost in Grymtown, it had just vanished from the park), mosquito netting, water purification tablets, first aid kit, sheets to sleep under… the list went on. But the best thing, was the Pokedex.   
Several of the Trainers I had met in my travels had a Pokedex, which told them information about the Pokemon they met. Apparently cousin Ash and Professor Oak's grandson, Gary, had been collecting data for the device. I was to collect data too, this machine would store absolutely everything on Makimur I cared to tell it. Not only that, but we hoped to find Maki's evolutions. It was with great excitement that we set off, on the long van trip to the outskirts of the jungle. Travelling with us, was Gary himself, he was the one who had found Maki in the first place. And we were leaving in the morning. That was why I was giving my Pokemon exercise, as was Kameron. I looked across at Florion and Flareon, deep in conversation. Although I could only understand a little Pokemonish, this is what they were saying:   
Florion cast his eyes downwards, licking his foot.   
"You like her don't you?" Flareon said, noting his companion's discomfit.   
Florion lifted up his head and stared at the fire eeveelution. "Maybe, what does it matter to you?"   
"Nothing, nothing, but I don't think a fine vaporeon like her would ever be interested in a freak like you."   
"I am not a freak. Kataryna likes me."   
"Yeah? Well, you're still a freak. Do you think there are any other Florions out there, aye?"   
"I don't know…"   
"Well, if there aren't anymore like you, then you must be a freak. I don't mean it as an insult, I'm just stating a fact."   
Florion looked downcast again. He knew what the Flareon was saying was true. He was probably one of a kind, at the very least, unnatural.   
"Don't take it so hard, kid, go on, talk to her." Flareon butted him with his head, not unkindly. "What can it hurt?"   
"You don't understand it, do you?" Florion asked. "I'm Kat's companion, she's Kat's companion, what if she rebuffs me? What if she thinks I'm a freak?"   
Flareon rolled his eyes. "I give up, young 'un, you sort it out yourself. Personally, I wouldn't go near her."   
"That's cos you're a fire specialist and she's a water specialist," Florion chuckled. "You know she could beat you any day."   
Flareon whirled and glared at Florion. "And I could beat you any day, kiddo. Remember that."   
Florion took a step back. "Yeah, I understand. What the hades did you do that for!!"   
The last comment was directed at Snuggles, who had just thrown the tennis ball wildly and it had hit Florion on the tail. Florion whirled and glared at the Buru.   
"You trying to pick a fight? Aye? Come on, I dare ya."   
Snuggles whimpered, "no, I'm just a bad aim, don't hurt me," and tried to hide behind Maki. Maki stood tall, all eight or so inches of him. He put his hands on his hips, balancing upright on his tail.   
Florion chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm just a bit stressed that's all."   
Maki shrugged and shook his head, then scampered forward to pick up the ball. Flareon resumed grooming his tail, Florion jumped up on the bed and stretched out in front of me. I patted him on the head.   
"You're doing just fine, Florion," I said, "don't let that Flareon tease you."   
"Flori," he replied sadly and rolled over on his side.   
"Vaporeon?" Ozmos asked from the windowsill. ("Is it tea-time yet?")   
Flareon looked up at Florion and shook his head. "Flare," he said sadly, "flare-e-on." ("Love, who understands it.")

Early the next morning, Doctor Warwick loaded us into the mini-bus with enough supplies to last an elephant (or a Donfan). The driver was a young man called Joseph, who was majoring in Pokemon Psychology and had been volunteered for the long journey. He seemed a friendly enough young man, probably in his late teens, with cropped, bleached hair, a weedy goatee and bad skin. He smiled gallantly as Kameron and I clambered in.   
"Next stop, the town hall!" He stated gallantly.   
"The town hall?"   
"Yep, that's where we're picking up the third man for the expedition. Don't worry, he's not going the long haul with you, he and I are going to look at Pokemon on the outskirts of the jungle. He's going to catch them and I'm going to see how they react to being imprisoned."   
"Makiki," Maki sighed, stretching out on the back of the seat in typical lemur pose – legs hanging down both sides, chin resting on the back so that he could see out the window. He seemed a little unexcited about the long car journey. Maki always preferred to walk, that way there were more things to see and explore.   
Florion, who seemed to dislike being shut in his Pokeball still, despite the fact that Kameron and I were back together (he probably wanted to keep us that way), stretched out on the backseat beside us and yawned hugely.   
Then our long journey began.

Gary turned out to be a rather nice looking young man of about sixteen. His hair was spiky and he had a sort of arrogant bearing to his posture. He also had one arm and a rather nice looking young lady. Joseph jumped out and helped him load his belongings into the van. Then he and the girl clambered in.   
"Hi kids, I'm Gary and this is Melissa, I hope this journey doesn't take too long."   
"Nice to see you too," I thought to myself. "I'm Kataryna," I said, "and this is Maki."   
"MaKI!" Maki seemed to be stirred out of half-asleep and saw Gary for the first time. He did not react how I expected, but fluffed out his fur and glared balefully at Gary. "Maki, maki mur kikiki!" He muttered, then angrily glanced at me.   
"Aw, the little Makimur doesn't like me," Gary said mockingly. "Maybe it's scared I'll put him back in its Pokeball." He reached out a hand to touch Maki, who snapped at him and retreated to my shoulder.   
"Kikikikikiki," he scolded.   
Melissa shrugged and lounged back, watching Gary with a soppy look on her face.   
"I guess you haven't managed to train it any better than I did," Gary stated. "Crazy little thing, always getting into trouble."   
"Actually, I've taught him a few tricks," I replied, "but he's taught himself so much more."   
"I'm sure," Gary said sarcastically.   
Maki's forehead flashed and I pulled him down before he could blind Gary. "Maki," he muttered angrily.   
"He does know some tricks," Kameron pointed out, "he can pick locks for one thing."   
"Oh very useful," said Gary, "I bet he can't beat anything bigger than a Pidgey."   
"Well, actually," Kameron continued, "I saw him beat a Blastoise once."   
Even Melissa, who appeared to have the brains of a Psyduck, chuckled.   
"Yeah right," Gary said. "I'm sure."   
I scowled to myself. "Don't believe me then."   
"Anyway, what use is a creature that can pick locks? I mean, its handy if you lose your house key, but what use is a Pokemon that can't fight?"   
"Maki mak maki mak ki ki murmur kimur!" ("A lot more use than one that can fight, mister!")   
"I don't believe in fighting with my Pokemon, except for when it is important," I said. "It's not right to make poor creatures fight for your own pleasure."   
"Hey, they enjoy it too!" Gary scowled.   
"Mine don't, that's why I've got them. They only fight if it's important, like against Team Rocket or to save another Pokemon."   
"They must be pretty weak then."   
"They're strong enough when it counts."   
"Fine," Gary rolled his eyes. "Believe that, but I know my Pokemon could waste yours any day."   
I shrugged. "Like I care."   
"Flori flo flor florion ion i on." ("Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep.")   
Kameron laughed at Florion's remake and stroked his neck. "Florion's right, you know, it's a long car journey, let's not argue."   
"What is that thing anyway?" Gary asked, pulling out a Pokedex and pointing it at Florion.   
"Florion, the evolved form of Eevee with a Leaf Stone. This Pokemon rarely occurs naturally and is capable of firing razor-sharp leaves and poisoned needles at its opponent."   
"Cute," he said, "where did ya get that fellow?"   
"The same place we got this one," Kameron said, "go Shrubslash!"   
"Slash!"   
"What is that thing?" Gary asked, as the green Sandslash with leaf spines and vine tentacles looked him up and down. He pointed his Pokedex.   
"Pokemon Unknown." It declared.   
"Slash?"   
"You can return now," Kameron said, recalling it. "It's a Shrubslash, have you never seen one before?"   
"Oh," Gary said, seeming slightly abashed. "No, I haven't."   
Kameron smiled. "Really?" He seemed to have finally found a chink in Gary's armour. We had Pokemon that Gary did not know existed. You could tell it bothered him.   
Joseph looked around, "hey guys, you want some music?"   
"If you like," I replied, and the other's backed me up on it. He switched on the tape deck. I don't know what he was playing, but it was loud, and rather good. Something with guitars, keyboards and an almost classical feel. Maki, despite being in a bad mood, appeared to like it and jumped down, trying to dance with Florion, who was about three times his size. Florion sighed in despair and rolled over on his back, front paws covering his ears.   
"….there's a time to live, there's a time to die-i-i, but no one can escape their destiny…." The vocalist crooned. It was powerful. Gary and Melissa, having stopped talking, started making out in the back seat.   
I winced, public displays of affection had always disturbed me. I pulled out the book I was reading at the moment, a fantasy about dragons even bigger than Gyrados, who lived in another world, a world without Pokemon, and settled down to read it. Maki flopped over the back of the seat again, occasionally head-banging in a lemur-ish fashion. Joseph continued driving, whilst singing at the top of his voice and out of key.   
"Um, Joseph," Kameron said nervously. "Could you, like, sing a tiny bit quieter, some of us are trying to sleep." He took off his trenchcoat and wadded in into a pillow.   
"Florion!" Florion agreed.   
"Sorry kids," Joseph replied cheerfully and turned the volume down.   
I was trying not to sing along myself. At least now I could concentrate on my book.

Joseph drove, and drove some more, city turned to farmland, farmland turned to woodland, occasionally disrupted by a small village or hamlet. Suddenly Joseph slammed on the brakes and swerved the car. Gary and Melissa, who had dozed off in each other's arms, squealed as they fell off the seat, but I was wearing my seatbelt so all that happened was Maki rolled into the back of my head and Florion fell over the seat.   
"Flor!"   
"MAKI!"   
"What the hell is going on?" The last one was Gary, Kameron was still asleep. He could sleep through an earthquake, could Kameron, when the mood took him.   
Joseph stopped the car. "I hit it, I tried to swerve, but I hit it," he sounded concerned.   
"Hit what?" I was already unbuttoning my seatbelt and extracting Maki from my hair.   
"Something brown and firey. Some kind of Pokemon."   
I glanced at Kameron, still peacefully asleep. "We have to get it."   
"I know, I hope it's ok."   
"Florion, cold nose attack!" I shouted, making Gary laugh sarcastically.   
"Cold nose attack? Don't be silly!"   
"Flori!"   
Nothing wakes one up more successfully than a cold nose applied to the sole of the foot. Unfortunately, Kameron was wearing boots, so Florion had to push his nose against his chin. It worked.   
"What's happening!" Kameron shrieked, waking up instantly, "get down Florion!"   
"Floriri," Florion chuckled, and even Gary laughed.   
"We hit a fire Pokemon, come give us a hand, we might have only hurt it!"   
Kameron and I were up and out of the vehicle in a second. Joseph was already crouching beside it. It was large, almost the size of a Growlithe, but more lithe, with shorter legs.   
"What is it?"   
Kameron pulled the Pokedex from his trench coat pocket.   
"Magumarashi, the fire ferret Pokemon. This lithe Pokemon often crawls down Nidoran burrows to smoke them out and eats their babies."   
"Nice," Kameron said, knowing my love for Nidorans. "What a lovely Pokemon. Are you sure you want to save it?"   
"It's still alive," Joseph interrupted. "But every time I put my hands near it, they get scalded. The thing's injured and frightened, so it won't let me touch it."   
Gary glanced at him, "do you want me to set a Pokemon on it? I have a Crabby here somewhere."   
"No, we can't weaken it anymore," I almost shouted. "It would kill it!" As much as I loved Nidorans, Doctor Warwick had explained to me about how everything must survive and how if there wasn't predators, the prey species would overrun the world. I knew it was foolish to allow this creature to die just because it was a carnivore. Besides, it could hardly eat Spiko now! "Have we got a blanket?"   
"Foolish question," Kameron said. "We're on a camping trip, remember? I'll get one."   
"We could always use your trench coat." I heard Gary mutter.   
I turned on him, "do something useful, why don't you? Crawl back under the rock you came out from, you're the master trainer and you haven't offered one useful bit of advice yet!"   
"Wow," said Melissa, speaking for the first time, "no need to be bitchy."   
Kameron came back with a blanket and we wrapped the Magumarashi up in it. It protected our hands somewhat. I glanced at Gary.   
"Have you seen one of those before?" I asked him.   
He scowled. "Oh, now the feisty one wants to talk to me. Maybe, maybe not, what does it matter?"   
"Just curious," I replied.   
We loaded ourselves into the van, placing the magumarashi in an empty cardboard box. It wasn't so much burning things, as just heating itself up in its injured fashion. I brought out Vaporeon, in case of trouble.   
"Vapor vaporeon e?" ("Is it lunch time yet?").   
"Ozmos," I said, "you keep an eye on this fire ferret, if the blanket or box goes on fire, you try and put out the fire without hurting the Pokemon, yes?"   
"Vapor vaporeon?" ("What's in it for me?")   
"Hey, Joseph, next village we come to, let's stop for pizza. I'm famished."   
"Vapor." ("Ok, I'll do it").   
Ozmos sat proudly beside the box, tail tucked neatly around her feet, and watched the Magumarashi intently. Florion leaned over the back of the chair so that he could watch her. Maki sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Maki," he said, sounding exasperated.   
"You know," Gary said, "I've got a water Pokemon that's bound to be stronger than yours."   
"Mine won't kill it, yours might," I pointed out. "The thing's weak and Ozmos knows how to put out fires. Find us a Pokecentre too Joseph."   
"Yes missus," he said, grinning to himself. I was only too aware that I could be quite bossy when I didn't mean to be.

The next hamlet was called Haven. It did not have an actual Pokemon centre, but it did have a hostel with a trained nurse and a Chansey.   
"Quite a few of these fellows get hit be cars," she explained, "they don't seem to be aware that cars are dangerous. You're just lucky that it didn't breathe fire at you car before it was hit. That happened a few months ago and the occupants were lucky to get out alive."   
"I didn't know you had Magumarashi around here," Gary said.   
"It's a well kept secret, because if it was known about, Pokemon trainers would come from all around and catch them, and then the ones in the wild would die out. This is the only place where they live in large enough numbers to breed prolifically."   
"I've never seen them before, how come they haven't been studied?" I asked.   
"Oh, but they have, currently I'm studying them, because I'm not very busy here and we have lots of spare time, don't we Lucky?"   
"Chansey." Chansey agreed.   
"Luckily this wee fellow was just stunned, it has not suffered more than a few bruises. I'll let you release it, if you can put it back almost exactly where you found it, because Magumarashi are quite territorial." She handed the fire ferret to me. It was cooler now, still warm, but not dangerously so. It did not seem to mind being handled, but just lay over my shoulder, supported by my good hand (I still had only limited use of the other hand). Maki scolded angrily and clambered across to my other shoulder. Fire and grass do not mix.   
"Oh man, you mean we've got to go back?" Gary sighed. "You're going to let it go, aren't you?"   
"What do you expect me to do? Keep it?"   
"Yeah, it could be good at fighting, and lord knows you need Pokemon that are good at fighting. Besides, its attacks haven't been studied."   
"And neither will they be, this is a wild animal, it belongs in the wild. Whose to say it doesn't have family out there?"   
"Oh, come on, you mean you've never taking Pokemon from the wild?"   
He had me on that one. "Yes, I have, but Ozmos was troubling the villagers at Lake Eerie, so I couldn't leave her there."   
"And the others?"   
"Razor, my Seadra, was a Horsea we found inland after a flood, if we'd left it, it would have died. The other's all came with me willingly."   
"Sure, what about him?"   
Kameron stuck his chin out. "My Pokemon are all with me because they chose to be, if they wanted to have a family, I would let them go," he said haughtily. "How about you?"   
Gary chuckled. "Ha, I've put too much work into training these to consider letting them go."   
"Typical," I muttered. He was so much the opposite of my cousin Ash. I knew Ash had let at least two of his Pokemon go, and had tried to let Pikachu go at one point, to be with his own kind, only the Pikachu had objected. Gary may have strong Pokemon, but were they loyal Pokemon? It would be interesting to find out. "You guys stay here and do some shopping, Joseph, Kameron and I will take it back."   
"Oh I will, will I?" Joseph asked, chuckling.   
"Unless you want me driving your van."

We stood on the verge of the road. I held the Magumarashi up to my face, using both hands (I could hold onto things with my injured hands, it was just precision work that was all but impossible).   
"Now, you stay away from roads, ok. They're bad. You could get badly hurt."   
"Magu," the creature nodded its narrow head. I set it down. It poised, looking at us. Magu magumarashi," it said, ("I thank you") and darted off into the bushes.   
"Makiki," Maki shouted after it. ("Good bye").   
A moment later, we saw two heads peering through the bushes, looking at us.   
"Oh look, it has a girlfriend," Kameron said with a smile.   
"That's so sweet," I agreed as one nuzzled the other and then they both turned and disappeared into the forest. I smiled. "It's nice to see them free, isn't it?"   
Kameron nodded. "I think I understand a bit better now how you could let Spike go. You miss him though, don't you?"   
I agreed. "I miss him badly, but I've still got Maki and Florion and many more Pokemon to discover. Spiko has his own life to lead now. And a girlfriend."   
"Seems nearly everyone has got girlfriends," Kameron said, sounding almost glum.   
"Makikimur!" Maki stated. ("I haven't").   
Kameron chuckled. "I said nearly. You and me, little guy, we're two of a kind." He patted Maki's ruff.   
"Maki?" Maki asked.   
The young man shrugged. "You'll see."   
"Come on kids," Joseph said, "time to hit the road again, and pick Mr and Mrs Make-out up."   
We all clambered back into the van and returned to Haven. I stared out the window as we pulled away and imagined I could see Magumarashi and its friend watching us through the screen of bushes. And I knew that was how Pokemon should be seen, wild and free, not cramped up in Pokeballs. I had my Pokemon because they loved me and would not last in the wild, they needed me. Spiko had no longer needed me, and nor did the Magumarashi. I prayed that I would not lose Maki the same way. He was almost like a son to me.


	2. Un-Bearable Adventures

# Un-Bearable Adventures

"I'm glad we're finally on the trail," Kameron said, heaving the heavy backpack onto his back.   
"Yeah, but how are we going to carry all this stuff?" I eyed the piles of bedding and food that littered the small park by the roadside. A sign beside us proclaimed.   
"Now entering the Pokemon Jungle, stay to the trails and do not litter."   
"Joseph gave me this," Kameron said, idly rolling a Pokeball down his arm and flicking it in the air, catching it again.   
"You didn't tell me, what is it?"   
"Hrm, let's see," he flicked the button on it. "Go Pokemon."   
"Ponyta!" It whinnied.   
"Cool, a Ponyta!" I shouted, sounding more enthusiastic than I felt. "Now, do you know how to ride it?"   
"You don't ride it, dummy," Kameron said. "It's to carry the packs. Aren't ya girl?"   
"Ta," it neighed, tossing its fiery mane.   
Kameron stroked its neck, and it nuzzled his arm. "She likes me."   
"I guess she sees you're a fire person," I said. "But Maki and I, I think we'll stay back."   
"Maki!" Maki agreed. He didn't like fire Pokemon at all.   
Kameron and I loaded the baggage on to the Fire horse and we set off into the jungle. It was not quite what I expected. The air was heavy with moisture, but warm, so warm in fact that Kameron took his shirt off from under his trench coat and walked bare chested. I could not figure why he did not just take the damned trench coat off. He fanned his face with his baseball cap.   
"Sure is hot in here," he said. I glanced at the Ponyta.   
"You don't think it's her?"   
He chuckled. "Nah, humidity, ain't it great."   
Maki seemed at home. He constantly jumped off my shoulder to explore trees, plants or to stick his head in a flower.   
"Bell sprout, bell sprout," something cried and Maki jumped back in alarm, his fur coated in a strange substance.   
"Ozmos, wash him down!" I cried, summoning the vaporeon. The foolish creature had stuck his head too close to a bellsprout and had got poison on his fur. Luckily Ozmos's water gun washed most of the poison off, and knocked Maki over backwards. He was somewhat subdued for the rest of the hour, and didn't investigate anymore strange flowers.

The air buzzed with flying insects, mosquitoes, sandflies, a delightful little creature called the sweat bee which drank sweat (and itched something horrific). We were very glad for the repellent and stopped every half an hour to apply more. We were sweating so badly that the repellent washed off and had to be reapplied. Maki grabbed insects with enthusiasm, attracting them with his glowing star and grabbing them in his little black hands, pushing them into his mouth. He seemed to rather like it. Of course, he was home.   
We were both glad to leave Gary and Melissa behind. I found him arrogant and obnoxious, and she was just plain dim-witted. She'd tried to talk to me, convince me that I should wear a dress and do my hair in some fashionable style, but I'd ignored her. This was practical, shorts and a crop top. Anyway, Kameron seemed to quite like it. He was wearing shorts and a trench coat, nothing else. He was a fool, but at least the coat protected him from the horse flies.   
They were almost as long as a knuckle, and bit, drawing blood. It was horrible. The insect repellent seemed to have little effect on them, but our efforts attracted a small flock of Spearows. They flitted around us, snatching the insects on the wing and gulping them down.   
The ground was damp, the moss squelching under our feet and the occasional patch of mud just waiting to slip us up. Even the Ponyta seemed to be having difficulty, and it was with a great relief that we stopped for lunch.   
We were beside the banks of a small pond. The water looked none to clean, and was stagnant, buzzing with insect life. Kameron pulled a blanket from a bundle on the Ponyta and lay it down over what was more or less a flat patch of ground. Ponyta took to grazing on some moss and damp leaves. It was not really an appropriate environment for a grazing animal – there was no grass. Maki jumped down to drink the water and pulled a face, leaping back, grimacing.   
"Kiki!" He said sourly, removing a biscuit form Kameron's plate and sitting down to enjoy it.   
"Maki!" Kameron scolded. "That was my lunch!"   
"Maki?" ("Who, me?").   
I sighed. "I'm thirsty enough to drink anything," I said, filling a cup up in the water. Maki jumped up and knocked it out of my hand.   
"Makikiki," he scolded. ("No drink.").   
"What's wrong Maki?" I asked, he pointed to something lying on the bank of the river. I had thought it was just a patch of mud, but I was wrong.   
"Grimer!" It bellowed, oozing towards us. Now, Grimers and Muks always looked disgusting, but this one looked worse than most, it seemed to have a distinctly greenish tinge to its normal grey-brown coloration.   
We both jumped back, I scooped up Maki, who was the only Pokemon currently out of his ball. The long walk in the heat had tired Florion, who much preferred to ride.   
"Grimer…"   
"Its horrible," I said. "What can we do to get rid of it?"   
Kameron pondered. "I think Grimer's Poison type, which means that psychic and fire are probably good against it. Any suggestions?"   
"The Pokedex?" I suggested.   
"Good point," he pulled it out. "Grimer," it said, "the Pollution Pokemon. This Pokemon is often found around polluted streams, where it feeds off the pollution."   
"Uck," I said, "it's absolutely disgusting. We need to clean it up. Go Ozmos, go Razor."   
"Vapor!"   
"Draaa!"   
Razor flopped into the water, quickly raising his head above the horrible water, which had been polluted by the Grimer. Ozmos stood on the bank, her legs braced.   
"Water gun attack, both of you!" I coaxed, and both sprayed water at the Grimer. It seemed to shrink and change colour, becoming less of that disgusting green colour, and retreated into the bushes.   
"Grimerrrr!" It cried, as it disappeared.   
I shuddered. "What a disgusting Pokemon, I'm glad we could clean that one up. Look what it's done to the poor pond!"   
Razor coughed. "Dra dra."   
"Razor return," I quickly recalled him, before the water could make him sick. "It's polluted the pond!"   
Kameron leaned over it. "There's still tiny bugs in here, but the water smells funny and it's kind of green. Hey, what's that?"   
There was something floating in the water, it looked like a blue ball, maybe a buoy? What ever was that doing here? Kameron, ever the intrepid explorer, stepped into the horrible pond, grimacing as his feet made a sucking noise in the mud.   
"Urgh," he said. "It's horrible." He grasped the ball and scooped it up. It appeared to have something attached to it, something blue and mouse-like.   
"Hades, it's a Pokemon!" I exclaimed, "quick get it ashore, Ozmos, wash the slime off it."   
"Vapor vap vap or eon!" ("Always glad to help!"). Ozmos sprayed a fine plume of water over the small creature, which coughed and rolled over.   
"Marrill, marrill," it muttered weakly.   
"Poor wee mite," Kameron said, pulling himself ashore. "Um, Ozmos, could you be so kind as to wash off my legs?" The vaporeon sprayed water at him, cleaning away the slime. "I'm so glad you have water Pokemon," he said. He scooped and picked up Marrill. "Are you ok?"   
"Mar marrill, rill rill."   
It was a cute wee Pokemon, almost round, with a short black tail terminating in a spherical point, which was the bit we had seen floating. It had rounded ears and bead black eyes. It also seemed extremely grateful to Kameron and licked him on the neck.   
"It's a little sweety," I said. "I think it likes you."   
"And I like you too Marrill," he said. "Was that your pond?"   
"Rill," it agreed.   
"And then that nasty Grimer turned up and polluted it?" I asked.   
"Rill rill," it agreed enthusiastically. "Mar marrill."   
"I don't think you can go back to leaving there," Kameron said. "How about you come along with us, and we'll find you a new pond."   
"Ma-rill!" It seemed happy at the suggestion.   
And that was how Kameron caught his first Pokemon without a fight.

We continued on into the deep gloom, following Kameron with his compass. Gary had told us to follow the trail until we reached the end of it, where it terminated at a waterfall, and then to travel north-east from there. Then we would reach a lake, and on its shore was a huge tree, bigger than any he had seen before, it was here he had found the makimurs. We thought that, at the very least, Maki should know his way around. The trail was at times little more than a mark in the dirt. It looked as though it had not been maintained for some time, and at points the only way we were aware of actually being on the trail was a metal disc nailed to a tree, painted fluorescent colours. Kameron tucked Marrill away safely in his trench coat pocket, and it occasionally poked its head out and pointed at things as we walked past. We did not find any more appropriate homes for it, though. Perhaps this waterfall, when we reached it?   
It was getting dark beneath the canopy, so we looked about for a place to camp. There wasn't any, of course, this was jungle, not woodland and any patch of ground was covered in moss, plants, deadfall or rocks, none of which added up to comfortable sleeping. Finally, with a sigh, we settled upon a small glade, with a creek near it and a flat piece of ground about big enough for one sleeping bag. It was even harder setting up the tent, but we could see the sky turning from blood red to deep blue, and travelling in the twilight was probably not a good idea. We had flashlights of course, but it would be all too easy to stumble over a root or particularly nice patch of mud in the dark, and break an ankle. We were more or less camping on the actual path, but judging by its condition and the people we'd bumped into, or lack of, I doubted anyone would be wandering on it in the dark. I had only thought as far as people though… We put up the tent by tying it to fallen trees and sticking rocks around it, because the ground was too rocky in most places to pitch it successfully. It stayed up, anyway. And then we crawled into our sleeping bags, vying for the flat space, which meant we were almost sleeping on each other, something Maki and Florion found most amusing. Marrill surprised us both by curling up beside Kameron, on a patch of moss.

Something woke me, as the tent was snatched up as if by a powerful hand and flung aside.   
"MaKI!" Maki shrieked in fear as we both realised that something large and bulky was wandering down the path, and we were in its way.   
Surprisingly, Maki's scream awoke Kameron so that we were both awake to see the enormous bear-thing trying to shake our tent from its huge paw. It stood about six, seven feet tall and was about four feet wide, and did not appear to be in the most happy of moods.   
"RingUMA!" It bellowed, looking as if it were about to bring its huge paw down on us at any second.   
"Quick Maki, Florion, get it!"   
"Flori-ON!" Florion sent a volley of poisonous needles towards the bear Pokemon, but they bounced harmlessly off its thick fur. He shook his head, sending the razor leaves at it, but it batted them aside easily, then brought one hand about, sending Florion tumbling into the bushes.   
"MAKI!" Maki shrieked, leaping onto its chest in one bound. The bear Pokemon grabbed his tail in one hand and tossed him off into the trees.   
"It's too strong!" I shouted. "Go, all of you, make it turn around! Wait, return Seadra!" There was no point in sending a fish-type Pokemon out after a land Pokemon.   
"Yeah, all you lot too!"   
Vaporeon water-gunned at it, but the bear held up one hand and the water bounced off, back at Ozmos, sending her head over tails. Snuggles took on look at it and another at the jungle around us, and hastily recalled himself, something I hadn't been aware a Pokemon could do. Kameron's Cubone threw his bone at it, but it bounced harmlessly off its chest and tumbled into the dirt and Dancer was swiped aside as though it were little more than an annoyance.   
"This is pointless!" I shouted. "Retreat into the trees, all of you!" I clambered off the path and into the thick trees, where the large bear could not enter. Kameron followed my suit.   
We could do nothing but watch as the Bear Pokemon dropped to all fours and started picking through our belongings with surprising dexterity. It quickly found our food pouch and sat down, scoffing itself on our rations of biscuits, dried fruit and bread, before tearing apart our sleeping bags, just for the fun of it and trundling off into the darkness beyond the tent, or the tents tattered remains. We moved in to inspect the damage.   
Most of our food was gone, and that which wasn't had been nibbled on. My sleeping bag was a tattered mess of mud and tears, whilst Kameron's was still useable. Our water canteens had been knocked over, but they were easily refillable – we had a creek and water Pokemon. Unfortunately, Kameron's trench coat was still fine, if a little dirty, although the bear had managed to break the cover of the Pokedex, it still worked, even if the voice did sound a little ill. And, most disturbing of all, the emergency radio had been crushed almost beyond recognition. We would have to pray that nothing bad was to happen to us. One by one, the Pokemon that had been sent sprawling crawled back to us. Maki looked fine, I had the feeling he had managed to catch a tree and not harm himself at all. Florion was limping heavily, favouring his front right leg. Close inspection revealed that it was not broken, but was probably badly sprained. He would certainly not be walking with us for some time. Cubone and Ozmos were more or less uninjured, although the vaporeon was somewhat dazed from her own water blast. Florion hobbled over to her and nuzzled her, trying to comfort her, which made me smile inwardly. She licked his wounded leg, which made him smile outwardly. Dancer was actually the worst injured, for it had become actually caught in the tree and torn its wings on the branches. We managed to find our first aid kit in the mess, it was mostly ok, the bear hadn't managed to open the catch, and applied salve to its injured wings, but without a Pokemon centre, there was very little we could do. It would have to remain in its Pokeball until we got back to civilisation. Snuggles, whom I called out after the bear had passed, was quite helpful. It comforted our distressed Pokemon, attended to the many bruises and scratches sustained by them and more or less, played the mother hen. Currently it was attending to Cubone, who had scored some rather nice bruises when it had tumbled into the bushes away from the bear. After a moment Snuggles darted off, and returned carrying Cubone's bone proudly aloft, like a sword.   
"Buru," it said, handing it over.   
"Cu bone bone," Cubone replied, as it tried to hug the Buru. Snuggles looked frightened for a second, than sucuumbed to the hug, grinning as much as any Buru could, since its face was mostly jaw.   
"Where's Marril?" Kameron suddenly asked, making me feel bad for not realising its absence.   
Snuggles twitched its ears and scented the air, then rushed over to the tent, which had snagged in the bushes. "Bu ru ruru!" It barked.   
"Marrill, marrill," came a faint voice from inside and Kameron darted over to have a look. The tent was ruined, but inside it, clinging desperately to one of the guide ropes, about six feet from the ground, was Marrill, a look of intense concentration on its face. "Marrill rill!"   
"Buru ru ru," Snuggles said, and suddenly the Marrill let go,crashing earthwards to be caught by the Buru.   
"Marrill!" It said happily and licked Snuggles on the nose. I fancied the Buru's pink-hued fur went even pinker as it set the water Pokemon on the ground.   
"Marrill, marrill!" It danced around Kameron for a few minutes, then sat down.   
Kameron picked it up. "Come on guys, time to return to your Pokeballs, so we can get some much needed sleep."   
We recalled all our Pokemon and then made makeshift nests off the path and in the trees, lying closely together, with Maki and Marrill amongst us. We hoped that if any more danger came about, one of them would alarm us. There was no way we were going back on the path, the bear Pokemon would probably be heading home soon. We would worry about our loss of supplies and emergency radio in the morning, right now we were too tired to care.


	3. The Primeape King

# The Primape King

It was another warm, damp day in the Pokemon Jungle. We awoke mid morning to find Marrill and Maki playing in the creek, splashing each other with water, something Marrill seemed to enjoy a whole lot more than the Makimur. Our memories of the night before seemed almost as a dream, except for the soreness in my back from the damp ground and the aching pain in my left shoulder, where I had received a bullet wound some months ago. Kameron appeared better than I, perhaps he was used to sleeping on uneven ground. If the night before seemed like a dream, realisation dawned when we saw the tattered remains of our belongings, the ones that had been left on the path because they were overlooked in the dark or too damaged to be bothered moving. Our emergency radio, already broken, was now nothing more than a few torn cogs and pieces of metal, my sleeping bag, devastated the night before, now resembled confetti. We were just lucky we'd managed to recover the first aid kit, the Pokedex, some bear Pokemon-gnawed food and our water canteens. After we had filled the canteens from the creek, I glanced at Kameron.   
"What are we supposed to do now?" I asked, almost desperately.   
He shrugged. "Well, we could go back and admit defeat, but something tells me you're not willing to do that, right?"   
"We can't go back!" I almost shouted. "Imagine what Gary would say! We'd have failed the Doctor and it'd be so much harder for him to get funds for another expedition. Of course we have to continue."   
"See," Kameron smiled.   
We wrapped what was left of our belongings in the remnants of out tent and tied it onto Ponyta, who having spent the night resting in its Pokeball seemed much happier to procede then us. Kameron picked up Marrill and put it in his pocket.   
"Why don't you put it in a Pokeball?" I asked, curious.   
He shrugged. "How can she find a new home if she's trapped in a ball? Besides, I kind of like having her around."   
"Marrill!" She said happily.   
"I suppose I can hardly complain," I said with a wry smile, patting Maki on his round head. "Let's go."   
"Ponyyyy-taa," it whinnied and we were off.

We reached the waterfall by mid afternoon, and it was a truly awesome sight to behold. We had yet to break for lunch, because neither of us fancied bear gnawed food. There was something playing in the water when we got there. As it saw us it swam to the other side, peering at us nervously.   
Kameron pointed our Pokedex at it.   
"No Pokemon found." It intoned, sounding the worst for wear.   
Don't tell me its broken," Kameron sighed, and pointed it at Marrill who had just jumped into the water with an almighty splash.   
"Marrill, the water mouse Pokemon. Marrill has very good hearing and can hear a pin drop 50 yards away."   
"Marrill!" Marrill agreed.   
"So, its working, why didn't it identify that Pokemon."   
The creature had peered out of the water and was watching us with beedy black eyes. It looked a bit like Magumarashi, only there was something odd about it…   
"You know, I think it's a real animal," I suddenly stated. "Doctor Warwick said there were still some left here, in isolated areas. Perhaps this is one whose niche has not yet been intruded on by Pokemon! The Doctor would love to know about this."   
I pulled out my notebook, which had survived the bear attack, and drew a quick sketch of the creature. It was fairly small, no more than about two feet long and watched me as curiously as I watched it. Then Marrill demonstrated why these creatures were only found here.   
"Marrill! Marrill!" She shrieked, seeming to notice it for the first time, and swam towards it. She then sprayed a jet of water at it, but the creature dove beneath the water and disappeared. "Marrill, rill," she swam back to the shore, sounding disappointed.   
"This is interesting," I exclaimed, "I think Pokemon must outrightly just dislike any real animals they see. Perhaps they realise that these animals must compete with them for food and thus try and get rid of them. We can't leave Marrill here, it'd never co-exist with this animal, and this animal is rare."   
Kameron yawned. "You're starting to sound too much like a scientist for me," he said, stretching out on a flat rock in the sun. Nearby, the thunder of the waterfall drowned out any external noise. It was a beautiful waterfall, at least twenty feet tall, the water seemed to erupt from the middle of the cliff and shower down in three steps, gaining more water each time, so the first step was a trickle, the second a pour and the third a torrent. The river above must funnel through all these tunnels.   
"Ozmos, Razor, come out and play, but don't hurt the local wildlife," I said. I was confident that I could recall them in time if they decided to attack the animal. "What do you think it is?" I asked Kameron.   
He shrugged. "I haven't a clue. You'll the wanna be zoologist."   
Suddenly I realised that I had not seen Maki for a while. "Where's Maki? MAKI!" I called.   
"Maki murr," he replied, jumping down from a tree holding what appeared to be a bag he must have made from scraps of my sleeping bag. "Maki," he opened the bag out in front of us. It was filled with fruit. Some of it was a little squashed, and other bits had obviously been nibbled at (probably by a hungry little Makimur), but the intent was clear.   
"Thank you Maki," I said, giving him a hug and pushing aside Vaporeon who'd bounced over for a look. "You, go catch some fish or something, there isn't enough here for you, feed yourself for once."   
"Vapor-eon." She said sadly, and I felt instantly sorry.   
"Ok, just one little apple thing," I said, picking out one that had obviously been tested by Maki for its taste, I threw it at her and she caught it in one go, crunching it down, then looked hopeful. "No more," I said, "otherwise we'll starve and you'll never see pizza again."   
That was enough for Vaporeon, not only did she return to the river, but she even brought up a Magikarp for us. It was plain she didn't want her pizza suppliers starving to death in the jungle!   
Whilst Kameron tried to find dry wood for a fire, I attacked the Magikarp with our bush knife. Ozmos had even killed it for us, first off, so that I didn't have to worry about that unpleasantness. I rewarded Ozmos with another little apple-thing. They weren't quite apples, but they were nice, and I trusted Maki not to pick out something poisonous.   
I had just finished making a rather nice culinary mess of the magikarp, when I heard a shout and a scream.   
"Kameron's in trouble!" I shouted. "We've got to help him!" Instantly all my Pokemon, and little Marril jumped up or out of wherever they were and bounded after me as I ran towards the scream.

"Persiaannn," something hissed and I heard Kameron yelp in pain as something swiped a claw across his face.   
"Quick Maki, Ozmos, go help him!" I shouted, leaping through myself, brandishing the bush knife as though it were actually a weapon, and not a kitchen item. Kameron lay pinned to the ground, whilst above him crouched something that I could not see in the gloom very well. It appeared to be two glowing yellow eyes.   
"Persiaann," it yowled, flinging one paw in the air and sending a handful of circular objects at Ozmos and Maki. One hit Maki and sent him flipping over and into the dirt. Ozmos blasted high-pressured water at it, but it crouched close to Kameron and she missed. The creature was too hard to see in the gloom. Frustrated, she leapt forward to slash at it with her tail and it bowled her aside with one paw. She whimpered and crawled to a crouching position, ready to attack again, but I was not going to let her get hurt worse.   
"Leave him alone!" I shrieked, throwing myself at the all but invisible Persian and slashing at it with my knife. I hit it and it rolled over, clawing at me with its sharp talons. No human was a match for a Pokemon, and I knew it, but I was damned well going to try. I could feel blood welling from the scratches as the thing turned me over and prepared to do away with me with one blow, when a torrent of water hit it in the cheek, strong enough to spin it off me.   
"Marrill!" Marrill said determinedly, and water-gunned it again. Ozmos added her spray to the torrent and the Persian stalked away, looking offended. I dragged myself to my feet and rushed to Kameron's side. He was sprawled on his back, gasping for breath, and at first I thought his lung had been injured again. His trench coat was badly slashed, and stained with blood. He stared up at me weakly, gasping.   
"Kameron," I cried, pulling open his trench coat (he still wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, it was too hot for both), "can you breath?"   
"It… winded… me," he gasped. "Be… alright … soon…"   
I looked around fitfully, was there anything I could do? I helped him into a sitting position, resting him against my body to support him. It seemed to be easier for him to breathe in this position, I didn't know why.   
"My leg," he gasped, and I peered at his leg.   
It was in a terrible state, the Persian must have slashed him across there first for the wounds were so deep I could almost see white under all the red. "Ozmos, fetch the first aid kit!" I ordered, and understanding the urgency, the Vaporeon rushed off.   
"Maki maki ki?" Maki asked, crouching beside me and tenderly touching Kameron's cheek. Marrill came and stood beside us. She too looked concerned.   
"Marril ril?" She asked. ("What can we do?")   
"Vapor!" Vaporeon cried triumphantly through a mouthful of first-aid kit. She handed it to me and I immediately pulled out some antiseptic cream and bandages. Kameron winced in acute pain as I wiped away the blood with a moist towellette and applied the salve to the wound. He winced even more when I wrapped the bandages around it tightly. I hoped not too tightly.   
"You're bleeding too," he said weakly, when I had finished binding the wound. My shirt was torn, almost embarrassingly so, although Kameron, fortunately, did not comment. The claws had torn chunks out of my flesh and I hastily applied salve and gauze to the worst ones. I then attended to the more minor of Kameron's wounds, which were fairly shallow. The cat's claws had been unable to fully penetrate the thick weave of the trench coat. Maybe there was a purpose in it after all! And then, with Kameron leaning heavily on me and a stick, I managed to help him back beside the waterfall.   
His leg was a mess, he would not be able to walk for days comfortably. It meant we were stuck here, with no emergency radio. This jungle was turning out to be more dangerous than I had imagined. Razor stuck his head out of the water and glared at us.   
"Sea draaa? Seaaaa seaaaa draaa!" He snarled. ("What happened? I wanted to help and you left me!")   
Amazingly, the remnants of the Magikarp were still there, although something appeared to have nibbled at it. They floated in a pool of water. I glanced at Razor.   
"You guarded our food well, I see," I said, walking to the edge of the river. He came over and tilted his head on the side, asking me to scratch behind his ear fin. He made an almost purring sound of gratitude.   
"I could ride the Ponyta," Kameron suggested, but I shook my head.   
"Not until it's healed a little, otherwise the wound will start bleeding again. It needs stitches or something. I think there may be a needle and thread in this kit somewhere."   
"No!" Kameron all but yelled. "I don't want stitches, only from a doctor. It'll be ok in a while, I promise."   
"And what if the cat comes back?"   
"Vapor por!" ("We wash it!")   
"Marrill!"   
"I think these guys will chase it away. Maybe there's some tribes or something in here, you hear about tribes in jungles don't they? Perhaps they could help us?"   
"Maki," I said, "is there perhaps a tribe in here?"   
Maki pondered for a moment. "Makiki maki mur mur kimur." ("Yes, I think so, but was three years ago.")   
"Could you lead me there?"   
"Ma KI!" ("Of course!")   
"Ok, Maki and I will go find this tribe, and the other Pokemon will keep an eye on you until I return. They should be able to keep any predator away, but just in case," I pressed the knife into his hand. "I'll just set up the tent, or what's left of it, in case it rains, and we can light a fire."   
Kameron pulled a Pokeball from his pocket. "Give her a hand, Cubone," he said, "find dry wood."   
"Cu bone bone." Cubone hurried off.   
With the help of Maki, we managed to set the tattered tent up by stretching it across the trees and tying it in place. It was more or less just protection from above, but it was better than nothing. Kameron merely sat there and cursed about not being able to help, about being useless and slowing us up. I crouched down beside him and put an arm around him.   
"I'm just glad your okay, my friend," I said, patting him on the shoulder. "It could have killed you, it could have killed me, but luckily your Marrill friend saved the day. I think she likes you."   
"Marrill marrill!" Marrill bounced off her tail and landed in Kameron's lap. He chuckled and patted her round head.   
"It's not your fault the Persian got you, I couldn't even see it at first."   
"I know," Kameron said. "I had just picked up a piece of wood when it barrelled into me, throwing me into the dirt and slashed me in the leg as I tried to crawl away. It then pounced on me and I couldn't move. I never saw it coming, and when it attacked me, all I saw were those golden eyes. It was as black as sin!"   
"I wonder if Doctor Warwick has ever seen a black Persian?" I pondered. "You'll be fine, you've got Marrill to guard you. Don't worry, I'll find us help."   
"Marrill rill," Marrill said, trying to look staunch, something hard to do when you're spherical and cute.   
At that moment, Cubone came back with an armload of sticks, "Cubone," he said proudly, setting a fire. Kameron pulled out his Flareon to light it. The Flareon then curled up beside him whilst Cubone set about cooking the fish.   
"You keep a good eye on him now," I commanded all the remaining Pokemon. "Bye Kameron, I'll be back soon for the fish," I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.   
And then Maki and I wandered off into the gloom, the only Pokeballs in my pocket containing Snuggles and poor, injured Florion. 

"Maki maki!" Maki, halfway up a tree, started shouting and pointing, I could dimly see the shape of some type of large stone structure buried in the trees ahead.   
"That's we the tribe live?" I asked the Makimur and he nodded excitedly.   
"Makiki."   
"Okay, here goes…" I picked my way through the trees towards the structure. I'd brought the compass with me, so I'd set it to locate Kameron, it would be too easy to get lost out here, in the thick jungle. As I got closer, I realised it seemed to be some sort of temple, it was large and looked the worst for wear. The rock walls must have been there for centuries, and who knew where the rock had been collected from? There was rock around here, but none of that colour or size. Probably they'd used slaves to drag it from a quarry miles away. The stone was greyed with time and wore by the never-ending process of erosion. In short, it looked forboding and somewhat unnerving, but I had to help Kameron and if this was the only way to do it, this was the only way to do it.   
I took a deep breath and felt my way around the wall, getting to what was probably the door – two huge doors, ajar about two, three feet, beneath a mighty arch. I reached up and knocked on the stone door. It made a quiet, thunking sound that even a Marrill would be hard pressed to hear, and I almost bruised my fist.   
"Mankey, mankey," a ball of fur with tufted ears and a stubby tail came tumbling to the door. It jumped up and down excitedly. "Mank, mank!" And beckoned enthusiastically. It seemed to be all hands and feet, with a stubby nose and half-mad eyes. I glanced at Maki, who cowered on my shoulder, his fingers digging through my clothing.   
"Makikiki!" He shouted at it. "Maki maki maki maki murrr."   
"Mank man key key man."   
What the two primate Pokemon were saying actually sounded very similar. Since the Mankey was still gesturing furiously for us to come inside, I followed it through the small opening. And what I saw, amazed me.   
It was a stadium, a proper Pokemon stadium, but different from any that I had seen before. The floor was covered in moss and small plants, all vying for life giving sunlight and trees had erupted around the edges, forming what could best be described as seating. There was even a small pond in the middle, with an ornamental waterfall. And the trees were covered in Mankeys and Primapes, all of which twisted and peered at us, the clamour of excitement was almost deafening. Maki took one look at them all and tried to hide under my hair. The Mankey that had escorted us in held up one hand to halt me where I stood and darted off.   
I paused and looked around the arena. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen and I knew Kameron would have loved to see it, but where were the people? Maki had said this was a tribe, but the only things here were Mankeys, Mankeys and Primapes. And, what was that? A small dark-skinned boy of about six was hurrying around carrying a bowl of fruit. The Mankeys whooped in delight and jumped around him, grabbing handfuls of fruit from the bowl and quarrelling with each other. There was a boy, so where was the tribe?   
"Maki mur mur ki," Maki muttered from my shoulder. ("I don't like this at all.")   
I didn't know if I liked it either, for hundreds of primates were whooping and pointing at me. Those that weren't having elaborate little quarrels amongst themselves that is.   
"Mank-KEY!" The Mankey that had brought me in said dramatically, and I saw that it had returned with a large, muscular Primape and a small dark-skinned child, wearing nothing but a loincloth and a collar, which was attached to a chain in the Primape's hand. I immediately regretted coming in here.   
"Ape!" The Primape shouted, pushing the child to face us. "Prime Ape? Ape, primape primape primape ape ape ape!"   
"You are in need of help, yes?" The boy said somewhat haltingly. He had a strong accent and seemed to have difficulty forming the words. "We help you, we have good healer. We help you, you help us yes?"   
I was getting desperate. What could a Primape possibly need? "I'll help you in whatever way I can." I bit my lip, hoping it would not be too much of a promise.   
"Ape! Prim Ape. Ape ape ape ape ape APE!" The Pokemon was certainly big on exclamation marks.   
"Lead us to your friend. We heal him, you help us?"   
I sighed with relief. They were going to help me after all!

The look on Kameron's face when two dozen Mankeys carrying a litter turned up, was priceless. I helped him onto the moving platform they were carrying and he was taken into the Primape temple. Here he was cared for by a small, delicate woman with dark skin, dark hair and a nervous twitch. The boy said her name translated as Happiness, but she didn't look happy, didn't look happy at all. The Mankeys were all very polite to me, they bowed in a bizarre, all arms and legs kind of way, that was quite comical and the small boy with the bowl brought it over to me and _none of the mankeys stole the fruit._ I was beginning to get worried about what was expected of me, in return for my friend's help. The pig-monkey Pokemon were endlessly amused with the Pokedex, which one of them found in Kameron's pocket and was passed around and pointed at each other until I knew the information about Mankeys and Primapes off by memory. It also earned several new teeth marks as some of the dimmer Mankeys tried to see what it tasted like. Eventually I managed to get it off them, with much apologetic noise from them. Razor, Ozmos and Marrill took up residence in the ornamental pool and Razor kept them chortling for hours.   
He would single out a young, curious Mankey and lure it towards the water by aiming comical looks at its direction and glancing at Ozmos in a mischevious way. The young mankey, thinking he was about to play a trick on the Vaporeon, would come closer and Razor would slam him fins and tail down in the water and shower the poor little Mankey, which would generally run squealing in outrage to its parents. The parents were generally rolling around on the ground, huge feet in the air, chortling merrily. One thing the Pokedex was quite accurate about, was that they were quick to temper. I saw so many fights break out and so much fruit thrown that I wondered why they even lived together in the first place. Maki, much to my amazement, stayed on my shoulder the entire time. He seemed frightened on the pig-monkey Pokemon and I wondered why.

Kameron seemed to be doing well, he was lying in a bed made from leaves and moss (which made it damp, but soft), with fresh stitches in his leg and a poultice of various jungle plants wrapped around it. Florion and Dancer too had been treated, and Florion was moving with less pain, whereas Dancer could now almost fly again. It would be some time before they were fully recovered though. I curled up next to Kameron and slept, full of fruit and wonderment.

"ManKEY!" Came a loud voice next to my head and I peered open my eyes to see a large Mankey standing there, hands on its hips. The translator boy stood beside it.   
"You come now, it be time for ceremony," he said.   
"Ceremony, what ceremony?"   
He looked at me as if I were foolish. "Your marriage ceremony of course. What else?"   
I felt bewilderment flood into my mind. What in hades was he on about? Marriage ceremony? No one had said anything to me. Who was I to marry? Why? My confusion must have shown, because the boy went on to explain.   
"You must marry our King, to help protect us against the mask eyes."   
The Mankey grabbed me by the hand and attempted to drag me from the room, whilst other Mankeys helped Kameron into a sort of portable chair, so that, presumably, he too could watch the ceremony. I had said I'd do anything to get help, but this was the last thing I had expected. I was to marry a Mankey King… What would my mother think?

I was led into the arena and it was indicated that I should take a seat next to what I think must have been the King's mother. She was an elderly looking Primape with greying fur that was holding the remnants of someone's shirt as though it were a large and disgusting handkerchief. She smiled at me, as best a Primape can smile, which seemed to be flashing absurdly long canine teeth.   
A Mankey wearing a ridiculous top hat with flowers and gnawed fruit tucked into the brim jumped up on the ornamental waterfall. I saw that our water Pokemon still floated in there, watching curiously and Cubone, Flareon and Shrubslash sat beside Kameron, whilst Marrill sat in his lap, all of them watching with interest. Dancer sat in the tree above him and Florion crouched near the pond, sitting in a rock crevice. Snuggles had taken one look at the whole scene and decided to stand behind Kameron's chair. Even the Ponyta was out of its Pokeball, happily munching on a bowl of apples that someone had offered it.   
The Mankey in the ridiculous hat started spouting off in Pokemonese, whilst the small boy, sitting beside me, swinging his skinny legs, translated.   
"It's been three years since we overthrew them humans that said they was out masters," he translated in bored monotone, his lips forming the words without his brain having to worry about it. "Now we celebrate our freedom by the union of our fine King with their human Queen. Our victory against the Mask Eyes is insured."   
"I aren't a queen," I whispered, but the King's mother nudged me with her enormous elbow.   
"Before the ceremony begins we must display our freedom by showing what we cast off. Let the fight's begin!"   
Doors opened at each end of the arena and two dark-skinned people were pushed in by a hoard of Mankeys. One was male, the other female and both wore nought but loinclothes. I could almost see Kameron's eyes bug out from this distance. I however was much more reserved.   
At each end of the arena, a Primape leapt into a tangled tree branch and started shrieking unintelligibly at the humans.   
"Oh my god," I whispered, "it's just like an arena battle, only the wrong way around!" It was amazing, and quite plain to me what had happened. These Mankeys, and Primapes, must have once been kept by the tribe that lived here, the tribe that Maki knew. Actually, where was Maki? He'd been on my shoulder all day, but must have jumped off my shoulder whilst I slept. Oh no, now I had him to worry about too! I glanced around, half-hoping that I could run out of here, but there were Mankeys and Primapes everywhere and they were well-renowned for being of vicious temperament. I was here for the long haul. What annoyed me the most was that Kameron seemed amused at the whole thing. I'm sure he wouldn't be so happy if he were about to be wed to a smelly, hairy creature that was all arms.   
In the arena the two humans were starting to fight, possibly at the Primape's instructions, but somehow I doubted it. The female threw herself at the male, clawing and biting, but he pushed her away with one hand, using his greater strength and bulk to force her back against the ornamental fountain. My Pokemon quickly retreated back into the water, except Florion who crouched as far from them as possible. They were all confused, confused to see humans fighting this way. The female may be lighter and weaker, but she was certainly faster. She dropped to her knees and spun away from him, grabbing him in the leg so that the force of her movement sent him sprawling into the moss with a squelching sound. As one, the pig-monkey Pokemon chuckled, in a strange, insane-human manner. It was kind of a high-pitched, manic giggle that sent shivers down my spine. The King's mother beside me nudged me again, pointed at the male and said something that I didn't understand. I saw his loincloth had come off in the attack. The woman now mounted him and twisted his arms behind his back, forcing his face into the moss. The King's mother laughed and said something smutty and unprintable, which the boy saw fit to translate, in the same monotone. I paled. I did not think that I wished to be a part of this society. It seemed I had little choice though.   
The Mankey in the hat jumped back onto the waterfall and flourished his hat. He then said something, which the boy translated as, "and the female human is the champion."   
A cheer rose from about half the Mankeys and Primapes seated about the arena, probably the female ones, but I was hard-pressed to tell the difference.   
"And now the wedding begins!"   
Suddenly large, muscular Primapes appeared at each side of me and dragged me from the branch. They each took my elbow in their over-exaggerated ones and marched me across the arena floor, my feet squelching in the moss. Another Primape knuckled down to take a position on the fountain and this I assumed must be the Primape King.   
He was big, probably twice the size of the smaller Primapes, although not much bigger than those escorting me. Around his shoulders (or the closest Primapes had to shoulders, which was sort of the part where arm met body) was a black cape that looked the worst for wear. It was tattered, stained and probably smelt worse than the King himself. His arm bands were a shiny gold, instead of the duller bronze of the lesser Primapes or the darkened silver of the guards, and between his large pointed ears, sat a forlorn looking gold crown. It looked as though it had been sat on, chewed and thrown at the wall, a few too many times. It probably had. Otherwise, he looked no different from the other Primapes, aside from the spark of intelligence in his narrow eyes.   
The guards deposited me at the foot of the fountain and the King reached down with his large hands. Swallowing nervously, I reached out and took both his hands in mine. I could still not grip very well with my left hand, but that hardly mattered, because the Primape squeezed my hand very tightly in his, so tightly that it felt as though the blood vessels were going to pop.   
The Mankey in the hat started spurting off some more Pokemonese and the small boy, who had followed me across the arena, translated in his deadpan.   
"With this union the bond between us Pokemon and them human is complete. They and us are now equal, equal in our war 'gainst the Mask Eyes. We be complete. You must now kiss your Queen."   
I winced at the sound of it, and as the King leaned down, puckering his lips around his fearsome canine teeth. Just as I was expecting the worst (well, not the worst, for that would surely come tonight!), something much more exciting happened.

"REXIMUR!" A voice bellowed, sending terrified Mankeys skittering to hide between each other. I turned and stared at the door. Standing there was the most unusual Pokemon I have ever seen.   
It was tall, almost six foot and resembled Maki in what was probably the most superficial meaning of the word. It too had a crown, but unlike the Primape King's, this crown was formed from the Pokemon's very top-knot and rose proudly between two large, pointed and white tufted ears. Golden eyes glared from a black mask above an equally dark muzzle and the mane that adorned Maki's shoulder was so exaggerated in this beast that it gave the impression of being a cape and not part of the creature at all.   
"Prime ape, ape ape ape!" The King shouted, putting his hands on his hips (or the closest Primapes had to hips) and glaring balefully at his arch rival.   
"You have no right to be here," the boy kept translating.   
"Rexi reximur!" The Reximur stated. "Rex I mur mur mur." ("We have as much right as you.")   
"Maki!" I heard a quiet voice shout from the vicinity of the Lemur Pokemon King's shoulder.   
"Prim ape ape!" The King shouted.   
"Show them away from here," the boy translated as pig-monkey Pokemon erupted from the trees and ran at their rivals, whom I realised now were the Mask Eyes the Mankey had talked about.   
"Rex i murr!" The Reximur waved one hand in a semi-circle and suddenly all the Mankeys seemed to run into an invisible wall and tumbled into a pile of furry, fighting bodies. "Murrr!" Shouted the Reximur.   
Lemur Pokemon much larger than Maki, but smaller than the Reximur suddenly flooded into the room. They grabbed Mankeys and Primapes by their tails and legs. The Mankeys and Primapes transformed into angry little whirlwinds, slashing and screaming at their enemies. I could not take it. I clambered to the top of the fountain, which the King had vacated to join in the battle himself.   
"Stop it all of you!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. Much to my amazement, they halted, some of them still holding onto the other ones.   
"She is the Queen, she must be obeyed," the boy translated what the pig-monkeys were muttering about.   
"Yes, it is true I am your Queen," I said, "and it is my desire that you stop fighting."   
There were a few sad mutters of "mankey, mankey," here and there, but they were shushed hastily by their neighbours. Even the Lemur Pokemon were listening.   
"You see, I have a friend who is one of the Mask Eyes," I said, as Maki came streaking across the floor and into my arms, a grey, blue, black and white blur, "and I believe you can settle your differences peacefully."   
"Prim ape ape ape," said the King. ("But we _like  
"Well, I am Queen and I say, that with my knowledge of human nature, you will manage much better if you do not fight!" This led to more muttering. "I shall talk to the King of the people you call the Mask Eyes and we shall work out a peaceful way to deal with things."   
More muttering. Finally the King turned and looked at me (and I am translating here automatically, otherwise it's tedious).   
"My subjects have decided that a human Queen is not exactly what we most like, lest of all one of your demeanour. As pretty as you are, and as valid as your ideas may be, we have chosen that you shall be removed from your position and also as being my wife. I regret that I must say this, but we cannot have you here, talking of peaceful alternatives when truth be told, we rather enjoy conflict. As a repayment for helping you, we shall accept you simply removing these Mask Eyes from our temple until we are better equipped to meet them head on." (Okay, okay, so I garnished it a bit, the actual speech was a whole lot less eloquent, but I'm sure that's what he meant to say, honest, it just got lost in the translation.).   
So, at those words, I was freed from my marriage to the Primape King. A part of me was offended that he cast me aside so easily, but the most of me was relieved. What sort of fool wants to wed a Primape? I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He squeezed me back, almost cracking my ribs.   
"I regret that I am not worthy of marriage to you," I said, trying to sound convincing, "but I have further things to study and further things to learn and I would be only too glad to extract these Mask Eyes from the premises." I turned to face Reximur, who was looking puzzled at the whole proceeding.   
"I suspect that the reason you are here is because this little fellow told you I was in trouble."   
"Maki!" Maki nodded.   
"Rex," Reximur rumbled.   
"I know it must have been a great trouble for you to come out here, to help someone you don't know and I don't think it be necessary that you stay here. If you leave peacefully, I will try and sort out a way to keep the Mankey and Primapes from attacking you frequently and come up with a compromise that suits both parties, yes?"   
Reximur pondered for a moment, rubbing his chin in deep thought. After a few seconds he nodded and gestured to the larger, bipedal Lemur Pokemon sitting quietly at his feet. "Rex reximurr!" He said, and as one they turned and left.   
The Primape King applauded, and so did the rest of the pig-monkeys in the arena. "Hrm," he said (and I'm translating again to save time), "perhaps you might be worth keeping around, just in case."   
I paled, but only on the inside. "Oh yes," I said, "that would be wonderful, I'm sure that within two or three months you lot would be having tea parties and going out for walks in the jungle together."   
This made the King pale. "Um, yes, perhaps it is best that you leave."   
I smiled to myself. "I shall not annoy you with my presence anymore, but I just have one last question."   
I turned to the boy. "Do you like it here?" I asked him.   
For the first time, he appeared animated. "Yeah, its okay, the young Mankeys are fun to play with but I just wish they wouldn't make me translate long boring speeches. A tleast I don't have to do chores, or bathe, ever."   
That made me shudder. Still, at least being a slave to the pig-monkey Pokemon did not seem to have too much of an ill effect of him. I pondered for a moment about the humans that had been fighting, but decided it was better not to push my luck. Possibly I could work out some way of getting them free later. I had several ideas, but I would have to talk to the Kings of both groups first.   
"Come on Kameron," I called, "it's time to go!" I recalled all my Pokemon, which seemed pleased at my success (except Seadra who was busily swimming around the pool with a baby Mankey on his back, I put the baby ashore before I removed him from under it) and Kameron and I departed, Kameron sitting astride the Ponyta.   
Before I left, I kissed my "husband" on the ear. His ears reddened. "I shall be back," I said, "for I have an idea to discuss with the Mask Eyes that may appeal to all of you, since it will allow you to fight without suffering horrible injuries." The King looked interested, so I continued. "Obviously, I would prefer it if you could live happily side by side, but if this solution works, then you will have no need for a Queen anyway, at least not one of your own species."   
The King grinned toothily, and I could tell that he had been a bit nervous about marrying a human – probably he'd prefer someone who'd pick lice off him. I ducked out the door, leading the Ponyta, Maki crouching on my shoulder and waving exaggeratedly back at them._

"So," Kameron said, as soon as we were out the door, "I guess you really are a monkey bride!"   
I snarled at him. "If you weren't injured I'd hit you for that one."   
He chuckled. "But you've got to admit it, it's kind of funny. Now its over and all."   
I chuckled in reply. You had to admit it, it actually was, but somehow I was apprehensive about telling Doctor Warwick that tale!

To be continued…


	4. Meeting the Makimur

# Meeting the Makimur

"So, what do we do now, oh great queen of the mankeys?" Kameron chortled as we pushed our way through the thick vines.   
I scowled at him. "I think it would be a fine idea if we tracked down Reximur and the rest, and actually studied them," I replied, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice.   
He laughed at my expression. "I'm sure you'll laugh about this later."   
"Ponyta," his stead whinnied and suddenly stopped. Its flaming mane and tail were causing the bushes in the vicinity to sizzle and some of the leaves crinkled. That was the problem with fire pokemon in forested areas.   
"Makiki makikimur!" Something chattered, dropping down onto the branch in front of us. It was another Makimur.   
"Maki, maki makiki murmur kimur!" Maki stated. The newcomer was slightly larger than he, with more silver in its blue mane and luminescent gold eyes.   
"Makiki!" They seemed to be arguing. I think the Makimur was trying to stop us continuing further.   
"Maki, let me explain!" I tried to grab Maki, but he leaped easily from my grasp and perched on a tree branch out of my reach. I stared at the new Makimur. "I have come here to study your kin, not to hurt them. It is my aim to learn how you survive, how you behave and the relationship you have with the Mankey and Primape."   
The Makimur quirked its head at me. "Kimur!" It shouted and suddenly bounded away.   
"What was that about?" Kameron asked.   
"I don't think it likes us much, probably because I am queen of their enemy."   
"But they came to help you? Why would they disagree with you now?"   
"Maki kiki makimur murmur kimur," Maki said, dropping down from above. ("They do not trust you.")   
You will notice that while I cannot understand other people's Pokemon, I have been around Maki so long, I understand him well enough. It's not what they say, it's the way they say it. "But they came to help me?" I couldn't fathom it myself, but at the moment the Makimur came back, this time with company.   
Its companion was almost three times the size of Makimur, with a longer cape/mane and shorter tail. It clung to the branch and looked at me.   
"You want learn about us?" It said in passable english, causing both Kameron and I to gape in amazement.   
"You can talk!" Kameron stuttered.   
"Of course can talk, I study with human tribe, they teach. You want to study us, yes?"   
"Yes," I said urgently, "I've been sent out here to learn about your behaviour."   
"We no want be study, we know want be learned about. We want be left alone by trainers."   
"What?"   
The giant Lemur Pokemon sighed. "If outside world learn about us, then outside world come find us, catch us, put us in little ball and fight. We had problem with tribe, but mankey, primape and us, we beat them, make them leave alone us. If you take word of us away, people then want catch us. We no want be trained."   
I glanced at Kameron. He shrugged helplessly.   
"It is a noted fact that Makimurs are very hard to train," I said.   
"MakikiKI!" ("I resent that!") came from the tree above me.   
I ignored him. "Because they are so inquisitive and curious, that most trainers cannot teach them anything."   
"MakiKI!" ("I learn lots!")   
"We teach self," the giant Lemur replied. "It be the way. We no need human to teach us fight, we fight good."   
"Yes," I said, "but word has been passed around about your people, you are known of. Therefore, it would be better for you if I studied you and spread the word that you could not be trained at all, then nobody would bother."   
"Except humans who want prove themselves." It pondered. "And if they fail, they lose Pokemon."   
"And then other know we no trainable. Not bad idea. We think about it. But what we get out of it?"   
This was a hairy question. I doubted they would be too keen on the answer "you would be known about the world over", and "it would help the humans realise your plight" was inaccurate because the jungle was not an any risk of being chopped down, yet. But there was one thing…   
"We could solve your problems with the Mankeys and Primapes," Kameron butted in.   
The giant Lemur Pokemon laughed. "Oh, good say, they no like you as Queen cos you want peace, yet offer help solving it. This be interesting to see. I go ask Reximur." It turned and leapt back through the branches, its weight making them dip and bob in an almos disturbing fashion.   
The Makimur crouched on the branch and watched us. I don't think it trusted us much at all, and was not going to let us past without a fight. I glanced at Kameron.   
"Well, we have a problem to solve, the Mankeys and Primapes like fighting, so won't stop for a peaceful solution and the Makimur, Reximur and whatever the other one calls itself, do not want to fight. What are we to do? Planned war?"   
"You said you had an idea before," Kameron pointed out, "what was that?"   
I shrugged. "That the Mankey and the Primape could have small fights amongst themselves, silly isn't it?"   
Kameron pondered a moment. "Not really, humans quite like fighting too, but fighting nowadays is so dangerous, what do they do instead to vent their competitive instincts?"   
"Fight Pokemon?" I asked.   
"Yes," he said, his voice showing that wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for.   
"Makimaki!" Maki shrieked. ("I know, I know!")   
"We can't get them fighting with Pokemon," I said, "that's just too weird to mention."   
"Then how about somewhere between your original idea and the Primape's idea? Sport!"   
"Sport?!"   
Kameron sighed. "Man, are you a bit dim today. What better way for them to vent their anger without harming each other than by getting them to play competitive games."   
"There's one problem with that idea though," I interjected. "What happens if one group thinks they've won and the other group insists they've won? A fight will break out and it will be worse than before."   
"Now you're thinking, girl," Kameron said, grinning slyly and patting me on the shoulder. He had long since dismounted from the Ponyta, which was grazing listly on moss and tree bark. "They need some sort of referee and rules."   
"But if the referee is a Primape, than they will want the Primapes to win… Unless," I stared at Kameron, "unless the referee is human, it's not as if they don't have human captives!"   
"Yeah," Kameron said gleefully, raising his upraised palm for me to slap in a high five. "Did you hear that, little makimur?" He asked.   
"Makiki mur!" It replied, sounding excited and a little delighted. "Makikimur." It then sprang from the branch and disappeared into the trees.   
"I think it liked the idea," Kameron chuckled.   
"Well, it is a good idea, and it took both of us to come up with it."   
"We may a good team." Kameron added.   
"Yeah," I agreed, "the best."   
"Maki MURR!" ("Yeah, right on!").

A short while later and we were sitting beside what appeared to have once been a fountain. What is was doing here was anyone's guess, but it still appeared to be working. Marrill immediately jumped from Kameron's pocket and played in the water, shrieking "marrill!" delightedly. After seeing her pleasure, I released Razor, Ozmos, Florion and Snuggles. Razor dived into the fountain and started chasing Marrill, trying to bowl her under with his long snout. Vaporeon groomed herself and looked around for something to eat. Florion, on the other hand, took one look at his hungry -eon friend and immediately clambered up a tree with almost as much ease as the makimur.   
"I didn't know he could do that?" Kameron said.   
"I guess there's a lot we don't know about them."   
We were surrounded by Makimurs, and their evolution, which seemed to be called Maximur. Reximur and the Primape King were seated in a tree a distance away, having a heated argument with each other whilst one of the Primape's captives mediated. They were discussing the rules for this "game" and the penalties for breaking them. I was seated on a tree stump that had been carved by the wind and rain into an uncomfortable armchair. In my hand was my notebook, making furious notes and the occasional sketches. Kameron, on the other hand, had his hands, or rather his pockets, full. Three young Makimurs had crammed themselves into each of his trench coat pockets, whilst another one was trying to groom his hair and half a dozen were trying to sort out what our backpacks contained. Once again, Razor was carrying a young Makimur on his back and executing little leaps in the air, fanning his fins to keep balance whilst the youngster hung on for dear life.   
I had already learnt a great deal about the –imurs. It appeared that the females were in charge, something I whole-heartedly approved of, Reximur it appeared, was actually a female, not a male as I had previously suspected. She ruled the troop, more or less, with the Maximurs being next in the hierachy, followed by the older Makimurs, then the younger. The Maximurs, particularly the female ones, got the selection of food and places to sit or sleep.   
It was the young Makimurs that fascinated me the most though. They played for hours, throwing clods of earth at each other, teasing my Pokemon, wrestling and leaping around in the trees as though their legs were actually made of springs. It was now easy for me to see why they were so hard to train. Maki had apparently not been very young when he was brought in, for these were like Maki on sugar. Maki had got on a sugar high shortly after I'd got him, when we were eating out in a cafeteria, he had decided to sample the sugar bowl. I hadn't noticed until he was leaping from table to table and sampling everyone's food. This was a little like that. That occasion had been hideously embarrasing, and I had come very close to sending Maki back to Professor Oak.   
Suddenly Florion came leaping down the tree branch, crying in alarm. "Flori, flori!"   
A huge, brown bird swooped down after him. "Fear oooow!" It screeched, its claws sending him flying, where he tumbled to the ground and did not move.   
"Vapor!" Ozmos cried in alarm, running to his side, nuzzling him with her cold nose.   
And then, swinging past on a vine, came a silver-haired man.   


"Prepare for chaos!"

  
And swinging back the other way came an astonishingly attractive woman, her rainbow-coloured hair flying behind her like a trail.   


"It never fails">   
"To protect the world from Temptation"   
"To unite all people in humiliation!"   
"To denounce the evils of mischief and love!"   
"To extend our reach to the world's above!"   
"Loki!"   
"Freyja!"

  
"Get them guys!" I shouted.   
"Hey," Loki pouted, "you're supposed to let us finish."   
"Marril, water gun!"   
"Ozmos, Razor, same thing!"   
"Fearowww!" Fearow swooped around, a blast of wind from its wings sending Ozmos tumbling over in the dirt.   
"Sea draaaa!" Seadra didn't water gun, he hydro pumped, the blast from his snout dousing the Fearow in seconds. It crashed to the ground, Makimurs fleeing in its wake.   
"Look at all these pretty, rare Pokemon," Freyja said cheerfully from where she now stood atop a branch. "I think the new boss would dearly love these for his collection." She smiled slyly and brought out a Pokeball.   
"New boss?" I asked. But I was not to be answered.   
"Go Jynx, seduction dance!"   
"Jynx."   
An almost attractive Jynx materialised in the clearing, and started swaying and dancing. I could see many of the male Makimurs and Maximurs becoming entranced by her fluid movements, and one by one, they moved to surround her, dancing in whatever way they could.   
"I didn't know there was such a thing as a seduction dance," I said to Kameron, but it was too late, for he was also joining in the dance. I glanced around me, all the male Pokemon had been entranced, leaving me with a few Makimurs, the females that weren't our foraging, and about two dozen Makimurs, Ozmos and Marrill.   
"Loki, drop the net," Freyja commanded. "Loki? Loki!"   
Loki stood on his branch, mouth gaping, body moving vaguely the same as the Jynx. He was lucky he had not yet fallen out of the tree.   
"Must I do everything myself?" Freyja sighed, pulling a net gun from somewhere it could not possible have been before hand. It was part of the magic of cartoon.   
I drew my eyes away from the dancing Jynx. "Fetch Reximur, one of you!" I shouted at the remaining Makimurs, which scattered off into the trees. "Ozmos, Marrill, this is up to us! Ozmos, mist attack now!"   
Ozmos still crouched near Florion, who was still unconscious, I hadn't scooped him up in all the flurry. She stood on her hind legs and exhaled sharply, thick cloud erupting from her mouth and hanging in the air.   
"Oh haha," Freyja gloated, "have I got a surprise for you! Go Kadabra!"   
"Kadabra!" It hissed menacingly, materialising on the floor and waving its spoon menacingly. It was hard to see through the increasing cloud, but I didn't think it was the Kadabra I had dropped out the window. Her Abra must have evolved. And I was pretty sure she hadn't had Jynx before.   
"Confusion attack, now!"   
I never knew what to do against psychic Pokemon, especially Kadabras. Some of the Maximurs were trying to drag the males away from the Jynx, who kept on dancing. Unfortunately, the cloud stopped her "attack" from reaching Kadabra, who was almost certainly male. It waved its spoon and sent Ozmos chasing her tail in the dirt, completely bewildered.   
"Marrill, watergun, now!" I wished I knew more of Marrill's attacks, but this was all I had, not very effective against a psychic Pokemon. Except that this time it actually sent Kadabra wheeling back. It was then I realised something, this Kadabra was not as strong as Loki's one.   
Suddenly, Jynx shrieked, "jynx!" and stopped dancing, causing the males close to her to drop from mental and physical exhaustion. She reached down and lifted something up. It was Snuggles. The normally cowardly Buru had bitten her! Now was the chance we needed.   
"Get them, boys!" I shouted. The air was filled with thick cloud. Something barrelled into my stomach, knocking me over, it was Snuggles, he had been thrown at me and looked almost stunned. Jynx must have kissed him. She then resumed her dancing, and re-entranced all of the males.   
I recalled Snuggles, congratulating him. It was the bravest thing he had ever done. Kadabra had teleported whilst I was distracted and knocked Marrill out, by hitting her with his spoon. It stared at me.   
"Kadabraa!" It hissed, its voice deep with menace and with obvious ill intent in mind.   
"Reximurrr!" Suddenly the leader of the Lemur Pokemon marched into the clearing. She stared at Kadabra, golden eyes glowing, flickering.   
"Kadabra, confusion attack!" Freyja's voice was hoarse.   
"Rexi!" Reximur bellowed, and suddenly two Maximurs leapt up on either side of Freyja, grabbing her arms and dragging her away, kicking and screaming, through the tree-tops.   
"Kadabraaa!" It waved its spoon, sending a beam of psychic light directly at Reximur.   
Reximur waved her hands in front of her, and, like had happened with the Mankeys, the ray rebounded off an invisible wall, straight back at Kadabra.   
"Braa!" Kadabra squealed and tried to teleport away, but its concentration was disturbed by another Maximur landing on its back, sending it tumbling into the dirt.   
"Reximur!" A beam of light came from both of Reximur's hands and enclosed the Kadabra in a glowing cocoon. Another beam finally knocked out the Jynx, and freed all the captive males. Kameron collapsed in the dirt and Loki tumbled backwards from the tree, to be caught and carried off by Maximurs.   
"Who they?" The talking Maximur asked, wandering over.   
"They're Team Rocket, they steal rare Pokemon," I informed it, then realised my error.   
"They come, to steal us? You led them here? You go now, not lead thief to our home."   
Reximur's eyes flashed. "Rex!" She said, pointing away from the clearing.   
"Go, not come back," Maximur translated, probably adding some garnishing of its own. "You help solve our problem, but bring new one. Must leave now!"   
"What about Team Rocket?" I asked.   
"Rexi reximur rexi ximur!" Reximur stated.   
"They be let go in dark part of forest, they get out, long time pass. We no hurt them, even though they try hurt us. We no like that. Now, collect your Pokeslaves and go!"   
Simultaneously, both Reximur and the talking Maximur waved their hands at us, pushing us away. I had already recalled most of my Pokemon, now I recalled the others. I was most worried about Florion. When I had gone over to check on him, Vaporeon was nudging him sadly and whimpering. He was not dead, but I did not know how long he would live. We would have no choice but to return to the Primape temple.   
"Makiki?" Maki jumped on my shoulder. ("Leaving so soon?")   
"We have to," I told him, "they don't want us here. You don't want to stay do you?"   
"MakiMAKI!" He shrieked, shaking his head furiously. ("What a stupid question!") "Makimurr mur murmur," he motioned to a smaller, paler Makimur that had followed him to the edge of Reximur's territory.   
"You have to say goodbye to your friend?" I ventured a guess, I still could not understand him perfectly.   
He looked at me as if I were stupid. "Maki murr murr," he said very slowly. Suddenly it clicked.   
"You want to bring her with you?" I asked, hazarding a guess about the Makimur's gender, for she was smaller and more submissive than most of the Makimur females I had seen.   
"Maki!" He nodded.   
I looked at her. "Well, the more the merrier, I guess, come on girl, I've got another spare shoulder for you."   
"Maki," they both said happily, simultaneously. 

As we left, it was with great sadness and some joy, for our new companion. Also many questions. Where had Freyja got her Jynx from? How had they found us here? Who was this "new boss"? Why had Loki not demanded I return his Kadabra? Had he found it? I guessed it would be some time before these questions were answered. I was wrong.


End file.
